


Let My Love Be Heard

by ramenmozzarella



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Grizz is a softie, How Do I Tag, I'll add more tags when I write more, M/M, Sam is just vaguely oblivious, i lied he's very oblivious, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenmozzarella/pseuds/ramenmozzarella
Summary: A collection of soft and also kinda vague snapshots from New Ham that will (hopefully, eventually) lead up to a wedding!If I write that far (sorry if I don't i'm bad at sticking to projects)Title comes from Let My Love Be Heard by the Phoenix Chamber Choir.





	Let My Love Be Heard

At some ungodly hour of the morning, in a little house in West Ham, two boys lay together on a shitty old couch, watching old DVDs. The taller boy, Grizz, is trying hard not to spontaneously combust as the shorter one, Sam, lays half-asleep with his head on Grizz’s chest. One of his hands rests softly across Sam’s stomach, the other idly playing with his hair. Subconsciously, Grizz’s mind flashes back to that day with Luke, picking a ring for Helena.

_“She sees in me who I can be, not just the dude I think I am. When someone sees you like that, you want them looking at you forever.”_

He thinks about those sentences a lot more than he cares to admit (because he hasn’t admitted to thinking about them at all), and since getting with Sam, he’s thought about their future together more than what is probably considered healthy. He’s thought about their future in the context of just a few weeks from now, and in intense juxtaposition, their future years and years from now. When they’re all grown up and have real adult jobs and responsibilities. Buying a house in a little town and leaving West Ham.

If they can even leave _New_ Ham.

If they survive long enough to leave New Ham and get the hell out of wherever they’re all stuck.

While his future is full of uncertainties, he knows for a fact that he wants to spend the rest of his life, however long or short that will be, with Sam.

Sam, the small redhead kid who he’d caught himself staring at in the halls of West Ham High. The boy he’d tried to convince himself he didn’t have feelings for (a vain attempt, but an attempt nonetheless)

Sam, the boy he’d always been envious of for being out in high school, and seemingly not having an opinion on the matter.

The boy he’d seen shoved into lockers and muddy puddles and toilet bowls, and had subsequently ignored, lest he also fall victim to the same attacks.

Who he’d finally talked to at the stupid prom Kelly suggested, and told a small lie to just to make him feel better about his speaking.

Who he’d taught how to pull carrots properly and then quoted Cicero at. Who he’d stared directly at when asked if he had all he needed, and replied _“Almost”_

Who he’d skipped Thanksgiving dinner with to hang out in his room and talk about their childhoods. Who he’d asked to kiss him. Who he’d slept with.

Who he argued with when he told him he was the father of Becca’s baby.

Who’d kissed him and given him a Thoreau book and asked him to come back.

_Yeah. That Sam._

He wanted Sam looking at him forever, the same way Luke wanted Helena to look at him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is the first part of what will hopefully be a longish series of cute Sam/Grizz moments!
> 
> This is nowhere near as long as I wanted, but its 3:11 AM and I'm tired  
> Hope you enjoyed, as this is my first fic on AO3 :)


End file.
